runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shasta Sms
Hey Shasta! Just wanted to say thanks for all of your help on the wiki as of late :) Rsc2001 (talk) 09:12, April 28, 2018 (UTC) : Glad to see my works are appreciated. Shasta Sms (talk) 15:53, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Quests Do you know if the quests get incomplete status in the quest list? Or is it green completed and red not yet started or incomplete? Thanks --Luis12345lts (talk) 00:10, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Ohhh it took me a minute to realize what you were getting at. There is no incomplete status in the in-game quest list. It is red if you have not started it, red when you start it. It then goes green only when quest is completed. I have quite a few quests almost completed that are most certainly red still. Shasta Sms (talk) 02:27, May 11, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you, just wanted to verify, as it had been sometime since I had done quests in RSC and had misplaced info that there was an 'in progress' status, but fixed now :D --Luis12345lts (talk) 03:00, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Transcripts Thanks for adding those! Please use on the top for future pages so they get autocategorized + consistent template. --Jlun2 (talk) 04:40, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I had just recently taken the RS3 wiki's template for transcripts to try and standardize my dialogues.Shasta Sms (talk) 16:58, May 26, 2018 (UTC) : Hey, I made a page with a list of quest NPCs, and a list of non-quest ones. User:Jlun2/test. This would help in getting the "easier" non-quest ones done, I hope. Thanks for all the work so far! �� --Jlun2 (talk) 17:52, May 27, 2018 (UTC) : I have a good majority of quests to still finish myself. Shasta Sms (talk) 17:57, May 27, 2018 (UTC) I'm not sure if you knew by now, but apparently the RSC+ client now dumps text into console (but does not do so for blue options). The version that does this is the one in zip file, named "rscplus_console". Sometimes, the blue options may be slightly different than what the player says however. Hope it helps. --Jlun2 (talk) 19:29, May 27, 2018 (UTC) : Interesting, even so I think I will stick to using my notepad and do things manually. Thanks though Shasta Sms (talk) 19:31, May 27, 2018 (UTC) :Now the received blue options from doing actions such as talking or dropping special items should be sent as well to the console, be sure to check out the latest version Jlun2 --Luis12345lts (talk) 22:38, May 27, 2018 (UTC) : I see Shasta Sms (talk) 02:58, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Bubbles Hey, thank you for helping add into the bubbles. Do you think you could re-upload the file "Creating_a_onion_and_tomato_mixture_bubble.png"? It seems it didn't get uploaded well into the server. Thanks. --Luis12345lts (talk) 20:12, May 26, 2018 (UTC) That was odd, it was actually displaying to me just fine. Then when I reuploaded the original went corrupted to me. Anyway, it is done. I actually need someone to make kebabs for me to figure out this whole tasty kebab business... damned be that high cooking lv. Shasta Sms (talk) 20:19, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Thank you --Luis12345lts (talk) 20:22, May 26, 2018 (UTC) RE:New Dialogue Template Do you mean like a category for NPCs that are not interested in talking? --Jlun2 (talk) 11:18, June 1, 2018 (UTC) : I guess? Do you have an example of an NPC that gives a different message than the usual "x isn't interested in talking"? --Jlun2 (talk) 11:33, June 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Found one with gnome baller. The talk option acts as the tackle option in this case. Also if you want, there's a discord channel for RSC, along with a list of stuff left to do in here. Thinking of making a category for "default" not interested in talking NPCs, then making a dialogue page instead for those with special ones. Thoughts? --Jlun2 (talk) 12:22, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Regarding dialogue Hi, I am currently making a "choice tree" wich indicates wich choices are missing in quest dialogue NPCs. From a quick glance at Youtube, apparently you have a channel with RSC quest on it. As you know, RSC is gonna get nuked in early august so I thought about the most efficient way possible to grab organize data collection. I know it is very unlikely, but if you happend to still have your video somewhere on your hardrive(s) consider using ffmpeg, a command-based video decompiler to extract frames from the videos so that we have access to dialogue and choices that are transcribable (so we can prioritize other choices and dialogue) and then upload it somewhere, MEGA give 50gb space for free. Having image instead of videos would be way much easier to navigate (thus saving time) and possibly text recognition, though I wouldn't count on it. Thanks for replying! — Manpaint55 (talk) 16:50, June 3, 2018 (UTC) RE: Quest dialogues Regarding quest dialogue, I think Hazeel Cult evil side has already been recorded with rsc+. You should also join their Discord server here to have acces to the replays and try to fill what is missing. — Manpaint55 (talk) 14:35, June 9, 2018 (UTC) RE:Mis-categorization Ok, ill try to check out. — Manpaint55 (talk) 18:40, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Guildmaster dialogue Hey, I saw that on the dialogue page for the Guildmaster it was like: *... *Guildmaster: Only Adventurers who have proved themselves worthy *Guildmaster: As the number of quests in the world rises *Guildmaster: So will the requirements to get in here *... On my character it was added *Guildmaster: by gaining influence from quests are allowed in here in after worthy and before as the number of quests. Just wanted to verify that it had appeared to you without the line, and maybe check if at some point on your char that line gets added, if not maybe it concerns account age?--Luis12345lts (talk) 07:09, June 10, 2018 (UTC) RE: Guildmaster dialogue Yea, maybe then under certain path progress it appeared without the influence line. I left the note on the page. --Luis12345lts (talk) 13:25, June 10, 2018 (UTC)